Anthony J. Ellwood
That weirdo you always see with a cigarette glued to the corner of his mouth and his eyes in a book. Personality Don't be fooled by his looks, he doesn't bite. In fact, he has a hard time convincing himself to interact with strangers. He has always been in his older sister's shadow, one of the reasons he had to deal with shyness all his life. He tries to hide it and convince people of the contrary by acting sociable, even though he shits bricks on the inside. He has never been judgemental and accepts people as they are. Fat, skinny, ugly, beautiful, gay, lesbian, bisexual, of certain ethnicity or religion, he`ll be nice to everyone as long as they return the favour. After the first (awkward or not) interaction, you'll see he's a gentleman and a decent human being, supportive and a good listener.His polite, calm, mature behavior attracts people and they tend to respect him, even feel a little intimidated. On the other hand, if they turn out to be rude or annoying, he'll switch to ice cold politeness that clearly says "get the fuck outta my face". As your friendship with him gets stronger, you can always count on him. He'll always be there when you need him and will do anything to help you and this, combined with his manly appearance, makes him look like a careful parent. If anyone would have to name Anthony's most obvious trait, they'd all say the same. He's never angry. That's true, it's extremely hard to make him angry and you can count on one hand's fingers how many people saw him mad, but God help you if you do. That's all I can say about this natural catastrophe. Background Anthony was born in Chesterfield, England, as the second child of the family. Their financial situation wasn't bright as his father just graduated from college and his mom was 21 when she gave birth to Ellen, Anthony's sister. Luckly, his father's career as a cardiologist went up slowly but surely over the years, mommy also graduated fro college and now they finally were a normal family. That didn't last forever, as Anthony's parents divorced when he was only 9 years old and, as his sister and father went on living in Eengland, he and his mother moved to Germany in his grandparents' old house. He was made fun of in school because he was always nice to everyone, even the ones that were bullied, so he became a target himself. But as puberty hit him at an early age, his body took proportions and no one would even dare talk back at him. That was far from making him happy, as he hated being feared. Eventually, as everyone grew up, he was seen as a normal guy, but not one to mess with even though he's never been violent. At the age of 14 he and his 4 best friends started a band in a garage, something they all dreamed of since they were kids. Aanthony already had 4 years of guitar lessons, but he only felt good enough when he turned 16, when he could decently play most of his favourite solos. Even though they all would`ve wanted this to become a big project and be famous, they're just happy they could gather in some random studio, drink and jam for as long as they please. Tthese 4 people are also the only people that could say they know Anthony more than anyone else. Aafter his grandfather died, Anthony's mother decided it would be better for him to leave Germany for a while as he was completely devastated by their recent loss, so she decided to enroll him in World Academy. However, he wasn`t there for long when 2 great news made his life a lot better. His parents were getting back together after 8 years of living apart and his sister, Ellen, gave birth to Anastasia, the most adorable baby girl he has ever seen. Relationships Ira Raskolnikov - He was one of Anthony's very first friends at World Academy and they became pretty close thanks to their common interests. However, as Ira was going through a rough period, Anthony figured out that his feelings for him weren't just of friendship. Not long after that they got together and Anthony found himself in his first gay relationship. Daniel Fischer - He's like the little brother Anthony never had but wished to. He's always willing to tell the little one things about the life he should've been allowed to experience and would do anything for him. Ggetting him out of trouble is his priority however. Elena Madrilena - She's the absolutely cute girl Anthony had to ask out on the Midsummer Night Ball through a truth or dare game, but it was a perfect opportunity for him to get to know more people and especially girls. Now he sees her like a younger sister and one of the most adorable creature he has ever seen. Brianne Hamilton - These two are in a love/hate relationship since their first meeting. At some point they had something going on, but decided they should only be friends with benefits. That only changed when Anthony hooked up with Ira. Shin Chen - This guy creeps him out ever since he started making profit around campus from a certain nude photo. Anthony's been avoiding him ever since. Avon Stratford - Anthony admires this girl's fashion sense. It makes him question his own style. Which is NOT okay. He doesn't know much about her, but it seems like she's...everywhere. Freddy Finch - The only thing Anthony knows about him is that he's a gamer and that's pretty much enough to put him in the awesome people corner.